Becky Arangino
Becky Arangino is a cruise director on the ship the Smiths take a vacation on in "The Vacation Goo". While attempting to treat Francine to a real family vacation after she finds the family placing her in the goo tank for their own fun, Francine nearly wears out the family. When Stan and Hayley go off to the ship's bar, Becky tries to cheer up Steve, which works better than expected when she reveals she likes to take boys' virginity. Later over dinner, between the family trying to act happy and when Francine sees Steve with Becky, she becomes convinced that they are in the goo again, believing everything is too good to be true. Despite the family's protests, Francine makes a scene during the cruise dinner and, expecting to merely wake up in the tank any minute, dives overboard into the ocean. The rest of the Smiths, plus Becky, get into a life boat and rescue her, but are then lost at sea. They eventually wash up on an island, and find a house on the beach. That house, however, turns out to be inhabited by a group of men with guns who plan to hunt them down for sport. After spending the next few days on the run from the hunters, they hide in a cave; Becky, however, pulls a leaf near the entrance of the cave, intending to collect rainwater for them to drink. This causes a cave-in, crushing her to death and trapping the Smiths inside. The Smiths have not eaten in several days, and the closest thing they have to food is Becky's corpse. Francine opts for cannibalism, arguing that it's the only way to survive; the family eventually joins her; with Stan only doing so after he reads her driver's license and discovers she was an organ donor anyway. After eating her, Francine comments that at least they had a nice meal together as a family, as she wanted. Becky returns to El Fuego Del Sexo in "The Worst Stan" and dances at Fudge! in "Wheels & the Legman and the Case of Grandpa's Key". Becky appears in "Finger Lenting Good" as one of Roger's Mardi Gras party guests and at the school dance in "Introducing the Naughty Stewardesses" and as one of Greg and Terry's housewarming party guests in "A Boy Named Michael". Becky is voiced by Elizabeth Banks. ZtFJVk6K o.jpg ZSWQT5uI o.jpg WEx4s9iW_o.jpg W3dgKPjl_o.jpg Uib4S1Lo o.jpg U1UFnHLp o.jpg T9VWchmq o.jpg QItb76BX o.jpg OQu6EdrM o.jpg OLfZ0hhG o.jpg OKIMkcIg o.jpg Tn61tknA o.jpg HFl6765W o.jpg GFCFmPZv o.jpg C9bLiDb0 o.jpg AvOxlY22 o.jpg 0EdRX9FY_o.jpg 63 KB 5/29/2019 9:22:20 PM File:1C6qR1S1_o.jpg 41 KB 5/29/2019 5:07:22 PM File:1J6FDLRE_o.jpg 41 KB 5/29/2019 9:22:20 PM File:3D6Y2Pi0_o.jpg 41 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:10 AM File:42hfjmfh_o.jpg 41 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:10 AM File:4GfW0UDQ_o.jpg 58 KB 5/29/2019 9:24:08 PM File:4YJlDMeo_o.jpg 41 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:10 AM File:5oHtC6eo_o.jpg 51 KB 5/30/2019 1:15:18 AM File:93GZsLEJ_o.jpg 56 KB 5/29/2019 9:22:23 PM File:A7lBPEYJ_o.jpg 60 KB 5/29/2019 9:22:23 PM File:AM3IFzjQ_o.jpg 58 KB 5/29/2019 9:24:08 PM File:BbRBVqVC_o.jpg 41 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:10 AM File:BhOLnHQO_o.jpg 55 KB 5/29/2019 9:22:23 PM File:Cp4LkSDM_o.jpg 56 KB 5/29/2019 9:22:24 PM File:DsDqKtef_o.jpg 58 KB 5/29/2019 5:07:26 PM File:Ggxpke1a_o.jpg 52 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:ODGG34ed_o.jpg 53 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:OeMheO7E_o.jpg 52 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:PpKAtFqq_o.jpg 37 KB 5/29/2019 5:07:36 PM File:RrBM9Q8I_o.jpg 43 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:YiHbuf3r_o.jpg 51 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:aHUeND8w_o.jpg 52 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:10 AM File:akimHHvx_o.jpg 42 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:10 AM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0678_29456575878_o.jpg 43 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0679_29456575808_o.jpg 43 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0680_28457227837_o.jpg 43 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0681_28457227777_o.jpg 44 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0685_28457227717_o.jpg 39 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0686_28457227627_o.jpg 39 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0687_28457227517_o.jpg 37 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0688_28457227397_o.jpg 37 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0689_28457227347_o.jpg 37 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0691_28457227057_o.jpg 31 KB 5/31/2019 3:39:09 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0692_28457226947_o.jpg 31 KB 5/31/2019 3:39:09 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0696_28457226537_o.jpg 34 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0771_41516613380_o.jpg 42 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0809_41516611620_o.jpg 37 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0810_41516611550_o.jpg 37 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0811_41516611470_o.jpg 37 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0812_41516611350_o.jpg 31 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:39 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0813_41516611290_o.jpg 31 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:39 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0814_41516611210_o.jpg 31 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:40 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0815_41516611120_o.jpg 32 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:40 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0816_41516611040_o.jpg 32 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:40 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0817_41516610950_o.jpg 31 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:40 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0830_41516610400_o.jpg 53 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:42 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0848_42608328994_o.jpg 54 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:42 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0849_42608328864_o.jpg 63 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:42 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0850_42608328814_o.jpg 64 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:42 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0851_42608328714_o.jpg 64 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:43 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0852_42608328624_o.jpg 64 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:43 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0853_42608328554_o.jpg 65 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0854_42608328484_o.jpg 65 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0855_42608328374_o.jpg 58 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0856_42608328274_o.jpg 58 KB 5/31/2019 3:29:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0857_42608328174_o.jpg 66 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0859_42608327774_o.jpg 61 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0862_42608327454_o.jpg 52 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0863_42608327354_o.jpg 57 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0866_42608327164_o.jpg 56 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0867_42608327044_o.jpg 54 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0868_42608326904_o.jpg 56 KB 5/31/2019 3:37:54 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0880_42608326204_o.jpg 47 KB 5/31/2019 3:37:54 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0893_42608325494_o.jpg 40 KB 5/31/2019 3:37:54 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0899_29456621758_o.jpg 36 KB 5/31/2019 3:37:54 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0900_43276524102_o.jpg 37 KB 5/31/2019 3:37:54 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0902_29456621668_o.jpg 46 KB 5/31/2019 3:37:54 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0903_43276523912_o.jpg 48 KB 5/31/2019 3:37:54 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0904_29456621398_o.jpg 48 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0905_43276523742_o.jpg 47 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0906_29456621298_o.jpg 50 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:american-dad---s03e01---the-vacation-goo-0907_29456621248_o.jpg 48 KB 5/31/2019 3:36:44 PM File:b9XTrAIB_o.jpg 41 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:10 AM File:bhhTcq4l_o.jpg 66 KB 5/29/2019 9:22:23 PM File:d7hspymU_o.jpg 51 KB 5/30/2019 1:15:18 AM File:eC9noVdq_o.jpg 38 KB 5/29/2019 9:22:26 PM File:eEQsRfpx_o.jpg 56 KB 5/29/2019 9:22:26 PM File:h6UBtItZ_o.jpg 41 KB 5/30/2019 1:15:18 AM File:ldp8HXeg_o.jpg 58 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:ljd13RPP_o.jpg 42 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:mt9foxGg_o.jpg 59 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:oAuPemBq_o.jpg 42 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:owANJ3Yg_o.jpg 58 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:pQt99ouK_o.jpg 58 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:pR0sVa6S_o.jpg 57 KB 5/29/2019 5:07:36 PM File:qhILh4p5_o.jpg 41 KB 5/30/2019 12:45:11 AM File:yhhrJvbX_o.jpg 43 KB 5/29/2019 5:07:38 PM File:z6CsJlI6_o.jpg Category:American Dad Universe Category:Blond Hair Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Langley Falls Category:Muggles Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Screenshots Category:Seduction